homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102515 - Try Again Detective
02:42 -- atypicalTyrant AT began messaging clownfishCurator CC at 02:42 -- 02:42 AT: hey uuh kyle? 02:42 CC: who is this? 02:43 AT: aaisha i would think alien heiress contcting people would get ur group all abuzz 02:43 AT: 4 rl 02:44 CC: alien heiress 02:44 CC: OH 02:44 CC: yes, yes, i see 02:44 AT: i dont 02:44 CC: you're part of that roleplaying group 02:44 CC: the one with the aliens and the doomsday scenario 02:44 AT: wat rping group oh 02:45 AT: as great as a flarp game that sounds 02:45 AT: this is 100% rl 02:45 AT: would u like a pic 02:45 AT: ecause thats something i can do 02:45 CC: nah, it's alright 02:46 CC: already got a picture before 02:46 CC: but, uh, why did you guys photoshop will smith of all people? 02:46 AT: from who? oh troll will smith 02:46 CC: could've gone with someone less recognizable 02:46 AT: we didnt 02:46 AT: i guess u just got someone on ur planet who looks the smae 02:47 CC: uh 02:47 CC: oh, damn 02:47 CC: i forgot, you guys really hate to break character 02:47 AT: thats rlly irritating can u not treat at least me like an rper 02:47 AT: or flarper w/e 02:48 CC: uh, sure 02:48 CC: forget all of that 02:48 AT: ty 02:49 CC: your, uh, name is aaisha then? 02:49 AT: yes 02:49 AT: n ur name is kyle which is rlly weird because its only four letters all ur guys name is 4 wtf 02:50 CC: ...well shit 02:50 CC: i didn't even realize that 02:50 CC: everyone that i know about who's playing has a four-letter name 02:50 CC: what could it mean? 02:50 CC: but then again 02:50 CC: you're the second one i've met with a six-letter name 02:51 AT: yea n im a troll so i guess its a species thing 02:52 AT: idk y :| 02:52 CC: oh, uh, i see 02:52 CC: so aside from the, uh, alien... thing 02:53 CC: uh, how's it going i guess? 02:53 AT: its going thought id cheeck in w/ another of u guys since no one on ur side seems to really kno about the game 02:54 AT: at least apart from arch and he just recently got an arm ripped off so 02:55 CC: yeah, so far all our, uh, info is from your group i'm guessing 02:55 CC: wait hold up he did what now 02:55 AT: he got his arm ripped off 02:55 AT: on derse 02:56 AT: and yea i thought jack would have u guys more well informed 02:56 AT: oh arch should be fine here 02:56 AT: i think 02:56 AT: other than some shit mind tricks 02:56 CC: on 02:56 CC: derse. 02:56 CC: alright, uh, aside from that 02:57 CC: jack? 02:57 CC: i haven't heard much from him except 02:57 CC: well, never mind that 02:57 CC: nothing about this game anyway 02:57 AT: yes derse the violet moon that u dream about. or at least. some of us do. i think there's a gold one 2. 02:57 AT: well u all r just ill prepared arent u 02:58 AT: ur realize ur planet is going to be destroyed 02:59 CC: that's the first i've heard of those 02:59 CC: alright, so according to you 03:00 CC: arch, who never mentioned any of you by the way, got his arm ripped off on a purple moon, but he's just fine aside from some mind control? 03:00 AT: yes 03:00 AT: p much 03:00 CC: ... 03:01 CC: you have some complicated stuff set up, don't you 03:01 AT: if u mean like a fake 03:01 AT: set up 03:01 AT: then no this is p real 03:02 AT: n now my closest... friend is under the same mind control arch is 03:02 AT: or compulsion 03:02 AT: i guess 03:02 AT: he didnt seem much affected by it anymore but i wouldnt let him sleep for a while 03:02 AT: until i can treat his wounds there 03:04 CC: no, uh, i understand that it's real 03:05 CC: i'm sorry to hear about your friend 03:05 CC: but i can't keep arch from, uh, sleeping? 03:05 CC: according to him he's in switzerland 03:05 AT: yes at least 4 a lil while 03:05 AT: well bug him on ur pesterchum or w/e 03:05 AT: the ping is annoying on trollian so it has 2 be on ur system 03:06 AT: i dont need another charmed human running around when im trying to get my friend back 03:06 AT: vigil is enough of a problem :| 03:07 CC: uh, right 03:07 CC: i understood all of that, so i'll definitely be talking to arch 03:07 CC: to keep him awake 03:07 AT: good 03:08 AT: also 03:08 AT: there's a person who can read these logs be careful what u say 03:08 CC: wait 03:08 CC: what? 03:08 AT: idk if its just mine she reads or everyones but 03:08 CC: I KNEW IT 03:09 CC: hahahahaha, and they all tried to tell me i was wrong 03:09 CC: didn't realize it was a girl though, that's a good piece of information 03:09 AT: yea she probably wont talk 2 u guys 03:09 AT: n idek if she reads ur logs 03:09 AT: but she sure as heck reads mine 03:10 CC: that's troubling enough 03:10 AT: u dont say 03:10 CC: i'll have to spread this news, i knew someone had to be monitoring us 03:10 CC: wait, and if this person is female 03:11 CC: even if my aunt hasn't been typing in these logs, she could still be reading them! 03:11 CC: this is incredible 03:11 AT: is ur aunt white and bald 03:11 AT: n missing her eyes 03:11 CC: wha, i, uh 03:11 CC: well she's white, yeah 03:12 CC: i don't think she's got a wig on, but i can check 03:12 CC: might get me grounded, but i can take that chance 03:12 AT: ?? huamsn r chalky white? 03:12 CC: well, uh 03:12 AT: that sounds rlly r00d n painful :( 03:13 CC: ah 03:13 CC: yeah, you're probably right 03:13 CC: well, uh, i think the eyes disqualify her from your description anyway 03:13 CC: those are definitely real 03:13 AT: libby isnt a human apparently she and her kind r called twinks 03:14 AT: yea jack apaprently ripped them out u migth want 2 ask hima bout that 03:14 CC: oh, uh, alright then 03:14 CC: well, uh, i don't think that's the sort of thing i can straight up ask him 03:14 CC: dude's weird anyway 03:15 AT: idk i kinda like him 03:15 AT: i dont think hes as hard 2 deal w/ as everyone thinks he is tbh 03:15 CC: well, i wouldn't say he's hard to deal with so much as 03:16 CC: good at misdirecting 03:16 AT: mmm tru 03:16 CC: and making people uncomfortable 03:16 AT: theres a lot of rumors floating around him rn 03:16 CC: people meaning yours truly 03:17 AT: hehe 03:17 CC: rumors though, there's another misdirection 03:18 AT: theres a lot of misdirection going on rn 03:18 AT: just kinda waiting 03:18 AT: to see 03:19 CC: hmph 03:19 CC: well, you seem alright to be honest 03:19 CC: less suspicious than the others i've met so far anyway 03:19 AT: ty im glad of that 03:20 CC: here's hoping you can see through that misdirection, i know i will 03:20 CC: and there's a lot of it floating around, you can believe that 03:21 AT: eh idk about that but ty and gl to u to 03:21 AT: there rlly is i cant imagine jack as the leader of an alien race 03:21 AT: but what do i kno 03:22 CC: you're telling me 03:22 CC: he's the one person i've established isn't an alien 03:22 AT: how 03:22 CC: well, uh 03:23 CC: let's talk about something else 03:23 CC: that weather huh 03:23 CC: been all about that, uh 03:23 CC: cloud cover 03:23 AT: ohman speaking of misdirection 03:24 AT: :| 03:24 CC: ...damn 03:24 CC: alright, fine 03:24 CC: he, uh 03:24 CC: turned my interrogation around on me 03:24 CC: and apparently thinks i'm an alien now 03:24 CC: there 03:25 AT: wow 03:25 AT: u did a fine job there sir 03:25 AT: im slow clapping it out irl 03:25 CC: aw shut up, don't i know it 03:26 AT: hehe u gotta work on ur skills there kyle 03:26 AT: cant be a good detective if the trolls ur interrogating can one up u 03:27 CC: i can't understand how it happened 03:27 CC: one minute everything was fine, he was doing basic math way too fast, i thought i had something 03:27 CC: but then 03:27 CC: it went straight to hell 03:28 AT: some trolls r good @ math that is a weak starting point tbh 03:28 AT: i can see y it did 03:29 CC: ugh 03:29 CC: i'll have to get more practice in 03:29 CC: i've never had to seriously interrogate someone after all 03:30 CC: well, it did go better the next time anyway 03:30 CC: i'm positive that this "milo" isn't any kind of human 03:30 AT: practice makes perfect ur free 2 practice w/ me tbh 03:30 AT: y 03:30 AT: okay hold on 03:31 AT: u were just p sure i was a rper still probably r so y r u saying these other peeps arent ur species 03:31 AT: when i a literal alien am right here 03:33 CC: well, uh 03:33 CC: to be fair i am still working through the details 03:34 CC: and i mean, you're just trying to play a game, right? 03:34 CC: this kid's set on world domination 03:34 CC: what seems more suspicious to you? 03:35 AT: well considering im the heiress of an empire n by killing the empress i would obtain GALATIC domination 03:35 AT: eh 03:35 AT: his world domination rlly means nothing 2 me because im p sure i could squash that right quick 03:36 AT: n im not sure we should be calling this a game 03:36 AT: when it destroys our planets n the end goal is a new universe 03:36 CC: well, uh 03:36 CC: those are both fair points, yeah 03:37 CC: what would you want to call it then? 03:37 AT: idk 03:38 AT: a doomsday device? its dumb but almost fitting 03:38 AT: universe session?? fuck if i kno 03:38 AT: maybe if i knew the title of hte game id jus call it htat 03:38 CC: well, uh 03:39 CC: over here on our, uh, planet 03:39 CC: it's called sburb 03:39 CC: at least that's what the website where you sign up for the beta says 03:39 AT: guess ill call it that 4 now 03:39 AT: until i can ask nyarla 03:39 AT: wtf u can just sign up 4 it 03:39 AT: my group has 2 kill a troll 03:40 CC: oh hey that's right, you guys would know nyarla 03:40 CC: yeah that person was confused about it too 03:40 CC: not sure why you're having to fight for it, but whatever floats your boat i guess 03:41 AT: ugh yea floats our boat even if we dont want it to 03:42 CC: yeah, i can't imagine you'd, uh, want to be fighting for it 03:43 AT: no not rlly 03:43 AT: especialyl not an adult troll 03:43 AT: which makes me kinda glad were leaving some way at least i get 2 live longer than 10 thats nice 03:45 CC: yeah, that sounds, uh, bad 03:45 CC: wait, ten? 03:45 CC: as in ten years old 03:45 AT: sweeps 03:45 CC: damn kids, getting on the internet earlier and earlier 03:45 AT: oh thats right i had this convo with arch 03:45 AT: no im almost an adult by ur standards 03:45 CC: oh, uh, alright then 03:45 AT: rn im 8 sweeps 03:46 CC: alright, so eight is almost an adult for you guys then 03:46 AT: mhm 03:47 CC: alright, got it written down 03:49 CC: want to make sure i remember all of this in case i meet anyone else from your group 03:50 AT: well thats nice of u :D 03:51 AT: well i have 2 find libby or 03:51 AT: wait 4 her i guess 03:52 AT: maybe if she reads these logs shell get on faster :| 03:52 CC: libby? 03:52 AT: the person who can read the logs 03:52 CC: so that's the one 03:52 CC: hmm 03:52 CC: starts with an "li", huh? 03:52 CC: i knew there was something suspicious with that one 03:52 CC: alright, i have something to investigate now 03:52 AT: it is probably not one of ur human friends w/ the 4 letter words 03:53 AT: i mean have fun 03:53 AT: but 03:53 AT: practice ur interrogating dont ehck up this time 03:53 CC: i 03:53 CC: fine, fine 03:53 AT: hehe 03:53 AT: bye kyle [] 03:53 CC: thanks for the tip about this "libby" 03:53 AT: no problem 03:54 -- atypicalTyrant AT stopped messaging clownfishCurator CC at 03:54 -- 03:54 CC: see you aaisha, i think your emoticon broke 03:54 -- clownfishCurator CC stopped messaging atypicalTyrant AT at 03:54 -- Category:Kyle Category:Aaisha